The Virus Outbreak
The Virus Outbreak is a fanfiction by Pikabear900, starring Lemoliver Raspblue, Coco Berrystraw, Sodina Popling, and more! New chapters are posted on Fridays (some), Saturdays, and Sundays. Characters Protagonists Lemoliver Raspblue Coco Berrystraw Sodina Popling Blu Berrybaron Pixie Stickinson Gloyd Orangeboar Rainbethany Sherbetti Puddahlia Chocolatti Preston Poppsik Fix-it Tammy Calhoun Antagonists Bowser The Corrupted Chapter 1 Lemoliver: Well, it's pretty peaceful today. *Pulls out iCandy and plays Flappy Vanellope* *Lemoliver sits down on a bench Coco: Oh, hey Ollie! Lemoliver: Hey, Coco! Coco: What's up? Lemoliver: Not much... Coco: Well, I'm practicing some spells in my basement. I'll talk later. *A girl stares at them Girl: Hmm... They could be useful. *Disappears* *At Sodina's house Sodina: *Watching S-Factor* I love this show! Blu: Yeah! Sodina: Oh man, it's over. I'm gonna go get some ice cream. Wanna come? Blu: Yeah, I'm hungry. *The girl watches them Girl: They could also be useful... Chapter 2 Girl: I can sense something wrong... I need the ones I saw earlier. *Teleports away* Meanwhile.... Sodina: This ice cream is good! Blu: Yeah! Hooded Girl: *sits down at table next to Sodina and Blu* Sodina: *whispers* Blu, she looks suspicious... Blu: Yeah... Hooded Girl: *approaches the two* Hello. Sodina: Who are you? What do you want? Hooded Girl: *pulls off cloak* I am Rainbethany Sherbetti, but you can simply call me Beth. I track down viruses and kill them. And, I've followed one to this game. You look like you could be helpful. Come with me. We need to find Pixie Stickinson, Lemoliver Raspblue, and Coco Berrystraw. Sodina: Well, I don't normally trust strangers, but if it means protecting my game, then I'll do it. Blu: Yeah.... Same here! Chapter 3 A hidden area... ???: I am coming Sugar Rush... Be ready. Bowser: Uh, master? ???: What?! Bowser: Phase 1 is under way. Meanwhile... Beth: C'mon! We need to find the others! Sodina: Alright! Follow me! Beth: *nods* At Coco's house... Blu: Hey, Coco? You here? Coco: Yeah! Sodina: There's someone that you need to meet! Coco: *walks out of her room* Beth: Hello! Coco: Are you a new racer? Beth: *shakes her head* No, I've been here a while. I don't really race. I am a Virus Buster. Virus Busters hunt down viruses and eliminate them. I have been watching you, and I need your help. I located a virus somewhere in this game. Sodina and Blu have already agreed to help, but we need you too. Coco: Yeah! I'll help! My sorcery can help us out a lot! Beth: Good! We need all the help we can get! Later... Sodina: *knocks on Lemoliver's door* Lemoliver: Who's there? Oh, it's you Sodina. What's up? Sodina: Can we come in? Lemoliver: Sure! Everyone outside: *walks in* Lemoliver: So, what's up? And who's the new girl? Beth: I am Rainbethany Sherbetti, but you can simply call me Beth. After Beth explains: Lemoliver: Alright! I'll help! Beth: Good. Now, we just need Pixie on board. Chapter 4 Coco: Pixie should be at her house. Follow me! Beth: *nods* Lemoliver: *knocks on Pixie's door* Pixie: *runs to door and opens it* Oh, hey Ollie! Come in! Everyone: *walks in* Pixie: Who is she? Beth: Oh, hello! You must be Pixie! I'm Rainbethany Sherbetti, or Beth for short. I am a Virus Buster, someone who hunts down viruses and kills them. I have been watching you and your friends, and I would like to recruit you. Pixie: Well, I'd be happy to help! Beth: Good. Because I can sense something coming. C'mon! Let's go meet up with one of my friends. Blu: Is she a Virus Buster too? Beth: *nods* Chapter 5 At a secret location... ???: Bowser! Get over here now! Bowser: Yes, master? ???: Release the viruses! NOW!!! Bowser: *nods* Bowser reaches virus room... Bowser: Let's go! Be free, viruses! *the viruses hiss and screech, then run off* Meanwhile... Beth: C'mon, slowpokes! Blu: Dear blueberry, she is fast! *Beth stops, and looks up into a candy cane tree* ???: Beth! *climbs down* Beth: Hey Lia!!! *Lia looks at the others, and blushes* Lia: *whispers to Beth* Who are they? Beth: *whispers back* My friends. They're Virus Busters now too. *stops whispering* Guys, this is my best friend, Puddahlia Chocolatti! Lia: Um, hi. Pixie: Hey! I'm Pixie, and this is Sodina, Lemoliver, Coco, and Blu! Chapter 6 Lia: Uh, hey Beth? Where's Presty? Beth: I don't know... We should look for him! Sodina: Wait, I think that there's someone else that can help us! Let's get her! Beth and Lia: *nods* ~The crew heads off to meet Sodina's friend~ Sodina: *knocks on door* Girl: *comes to door* Sodina: Hey, Tammy! Tammy: Hey, Dina! Sodina: We need your help with something! *signals to Beth* Beth: Hello. I am Rainbethany Sherbetti, or Beth for short. I am a Virus Buster, someone who destroys viruses, threatening the arcade. Your friend Sodina said that you might be able to help. Would you like to? Tammy: *nods and runs up to her room* Okay, well I'll bring my gun with me! Lemoliver: Okay, let's meet this Presty guy! ~Elsewhere...~ ???: The viruses are beginning to settle... Sugar Rush and the rest of the arcade will soon be mine! Chapter 7 Sodina: Ollie, we don't have time! Coco: Remember? We are going to Giara's party! Pixie: Everyone in the whole game will be there! Ollie: Right, I completely forgot! Beth, Lia. You guys can come with us, too! Beth and Lia: Okay. ~At the party...~ Blu: *rings doorbell* Giara: Hey, guys! Welcome to my party! Ollie: Thanks for inviting us! Giara: You're welcome. Faith's playing video games in the back, and Cari's drawing. Pixie: Okay. ~They all walk in~ Ollie: *walks to Faith and grabs a controller* Faith: Oh, hi... You wanna play too? Ollie: *nods* Cari: *drawing on notepad* Pixie: Woah! That's amazing! Cari: *looks up* It's not my best work. Sodina: It's still really really good. Cari: Yeah... Giara: This party is gonna be awesome! ???: *opens bathroom window and walks in* ???: Hehehe, soon this game will be mine!